Union Strike (character)
Union Strike is a male Equestrian. He is the older brother of Rainbow Dash (by two years) and Scootaloo (by 10 years), and the child of Rainbow Shine and Contrast Siege. Rainbow Shine was only 17 when Union was born, and he was conceived in Canterlot High School's gym closet (a fact he isn't happy about). Born in Canterlot, Union Strike was actually a stillborn. Though his bereft mother was told he was beyond help, she refused to leave him and instead held his corpse for an hour (crying the entire time) when strange purple energy swirled around his head and entered through his forehead, with the baby suddenly beginning to cry. By a miracle, Union had been revived. After his resurrection, Union grew up a friendly and kind toddler who would receive a younger sister at the age of two, who was called Rainbow Dash. Even from an extremely young age he always protected her from any harm. Union Strike in his early teenage years attempted to retrieve a football kicked by Rainbow Dash into a power station and was electrocuted fatally and Rainbow Dash touched his shocked body, giving her a weaker residual shock that did not kill her, though he woke up an hour later with only a small burn on his right cheek. However, both Union and Rainbow gained a phobia of electricity A few years later, Scootaloo was born though only Rainbow Shine was aware of her one-night-stand with an old friend and had given up the child to an orphanage out of shame. Once he started High School (attending Canterlot High like his parents) Union met a collection of individuals known as Bradford, Vladimir Gorchevski and Ivan Gorchevski. The four became close friends and Union started his own band outside of his friend circle in which he played electric guitar and was the lead singer. The band was called the Shockstorms, and performed rock and rap songs. Union's father, Contrast Siege, established a new movement known as "ADVENT" and invited his family to join. Though Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Shine denied placements, Union agreed immediately having sought a true sense of purpose for years. He helped ADVENT get a tighter grip on the world, unwittingly sealing it's fate for years to come. Union broke up the band after he had an accident on his motorcycle. He had not been paying attention whilst driving and upon crossing a train track an ADVENT train slammed into him and threw him off of the bike. The impact killed him immediately and as ADVENT soldiers from the train recovered his body it was to be taken to Canterlot for his father to see. However Union once more rose from the dead and was administered treatment by ADVENT doctors to analyse this phenomena, but all tests were inconclusive. It was also discovered that Union is immune to the effects of any sort of drugs including harmful variants and medicinal treatments. This included painkillers and anaesthetics, making any surgical procedure on him incredibly painful as he would have to be awake and not drugged. As an ADVENT supporter, Union became a soldier for the "ADVENT Coalition" as it grew across the globe. He was called upon to deal with the Russians in the "Soviet Crisis" and did so wittingly alongside his school friends up until the "Belinski Square Massacre," where he and many other ADVENT forces refused to execute the civilians, the sick and the wounded. After the ordeal, Union and Ivan were the only two who did not leave ADVENT in favour of joining the blooming Resistance movement after the prior organisation became known as the "ADVENT Administration" and had total control over the world. Union was deeply ashamed at his lack of foresight and bravery as he was actually afraid to leave ADVENT. Weeks after the Belinski Square Massacre, Union was called upon by his father to be part of a new project that he called "the future of their kind." Union reluctantly agreed and after donning a specialised suit, was placed inside a pod deep inside an ADVENT Gene Therapy Clinic where he immediately lost consciousness, though inside his own head he was screaming in agony as ADVENT toyed with his mind in an attempt to learn the truth about his resilience and apparent immortality. This experience twisted him from a kind and caring young man into a bloodthirsty and ruthless killer with every ADVENT unit in his crosshairs, and also gave him access to powers unfathomable by those who placed him in the chamber.